


We're Fading Fast

by QuirkyFirst



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes before it gets better<br/>The darkness gets bigger<br/>The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger<br/>Oh<br/>We’re fading fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Fading Fast

His limp body jolted forward. A current of electricity crashed like a title wave into his nearly comatose form. 

Charles screamed for breath. As loud as a silent night, but full of anguish none the less. The chocolate brown bangs often brushed aside now hung in his eyes, sweat causing the ends to appear all the darker. His chest rose and fell, his blue eyes wet with tears. As they streamed down his cheek, he knew that they were not his own. 

Somewhere, out in the world, a heart was crying out. A very bright heart that was fading quickly. If it continued, it wouldn't be long before the light inside it was lost forever to the oblivion. Charles felt its agony. It's loneliness. It's pain, and its anger. However, there was also present a certain sense of.... Serenity.

His heart ached, and his head throbbed. He knew that heart only too well. Another stream of tears made their way to the blanketed legs of the crippled Professor. This time they were product of his own emotion, as memories of a day he would not quickly forget came flooding back.

The salty taste of tears mixed with the salt of exotic waves. The soft edges of the sheets clashing with the gritty sand that had made its way into the boots of all the parties present. The numbing feeling that took over as the man on the beach made a swift movement with his arms. The screams that again, like the night present, were without sound. The strong arms of an old friend, trying desperately to help. The line being drawn nearly literally in the sand, as the bright heart began to realize that it was truly cold. And the young woman, who he grew up with like a sister, the oh so beautiful little girl who he had neglected to love the way he should have, turned and left.

And now once again the heart of the young telepath throbbed and ached, as the agony of another flooded into his own mind.

After so many pain-filled years fighting for a chance to ignite under the pouring rain, the white light shining dimly underneath the bars of glass and the plastic cages flickered a final time-

And blew out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering to myself recently if Charles was aware of the exact moment when Erik truly became Magneto.
> 
> I decided that, yeah. He was.


End file.
